Acuario y Capricornio
by Nix Moonlight
Summary: La compatibilidad de Kuon y Kyoko según los signos zodiacales


**Disclaimer: **Skip Beat no me pertenece XD

**Acuario y Capricornio**

_La pareja de Acuario y Capricornio tiene una compatibilidad bastante alta. Los dos signos son bastante diferentes pero se pueden complementar bien._ _La combinación de estos dos signos puede llegar a ser como una bomba, surgirá la chispa entre los dos muy rápido pero, a la vez, puede ser que no pasen del primer mes y acaben solamente siendo amigos. Buenos amigos sin duda._

Mirando a Kyoko, Kuon se siente feliz, al principio cuando la conoció en los pasillos de LME y supo que su motivo para entrar al mundo del espectáculo era la venganza prácticamente la desprecio, pero con el tiempo las cosas cambiaron cuando vio la fuerza que ella podía mostrar, su determinación que era fantástica y todo en su interior se removió cuando comprendió que ella era la niña que se había convertido en su amiga incluso si fue solo por unos días. Al principio definitivamente habían sido buenos amigos pero ahora eran mas, eran esposos.

-Kuon ve poniendo la mesa la cena casi esta lista- dijo Kyoko asomando por un instante su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

-Claro amor- no la veía pero sabia que había hecho que se sonrojara, no importa que llevaran casi tres años de casados ella aun se sonrojaba.

_Entre ambos no habrá muchas discusiones, el día que pelean puede ser histórico. Acuario tiende a estallar cuando acumula, no discutirá a la mínima ocasión, sin embargo Capricornio siempre dirá lo que piensa y lo que le parece mal en cada momento, sin contemplaciones, no se muerde la lengua._

Kyoko entro furiosa al departamento seguida por un Kuon que no cerro con nada de amabilidad la puerta, la pelea había sido por que durante la fiesta del presidente por el aniversario de LME Murasame había estado prácticamente persiguiendo a Kyoko, por mas que la chica intentaba liberarse del actor parecía una tarea imposible y a eso se le sumaba el hecho de que la estúpida chica con complejo de hámster no se despegaba de su esposo, entonces su atención estaba dividida entre quitarse al idiota de encima y ver en que momento podía atacar sin que nadie la viera a la maldita que se atrevía a coquetearle a su marido, en un momento que se distrajo el cerebro de queso aprovecho para intentar besarla, sin embargo antes de que eso sucediera Kuon ya se encontraba entre ellos con claras intenciones de despachar al atrevido actor, gracias a la reacción rápida de Kyoko y Yashiro sacaron rápido a Kuon de ahí antes de que BJ se hiciera presente, nadie además de los involucrados se dio cuenta de esto ya que todos los invitados estaban observando el gran espectáculo que Lory protagonizaba. Durante todo el trayecto la tensión en el coche había sido extrema mientras se reclamaban cosas que en momentos resultaban ser sin sentidos. Ambos estaban sumamente enojados y celosos.

-¡Casi dejas que ese idiota te bese!- dijo Kuon quitándose el saco y lanzándolo a un sillón.

-¡Ya te dije que intente quitármelo de encima pero no pude!-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¡¿Enserio?, Pues yo los vi muy cómodos hablando!- puso una cara de incredulidad y se podía notar el sarcasmo en su voz.

-¡¿Acaso nos veíamos tan cómodos como tú y esa tipa?!- soltó venenosa.

-¡Ella no se me despegaba!

-¡Perfecto, bienvenido a mi mundo!

-¡Eso es diferente, yo no estuve a punto de besarme con ella!

-¡Porque ella no tiene la altura y fuerza suficiente para intentar hacerte algo sino ten por seguro que ya te habría atacado!

-¡Estas diciendo puras tonterías!

-¡Mira quien habla!- cansada de esa absurda pelea se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al cuarto, azotando la puerta cuando la cerro.

Kyoko había durado dos horas recostada en la cama enfriando su cabeza, entendió que todo eso había sido innecesario y se levanto decidida a hablar con su esposo, justo cuando abrió la puerta encontró a Kuon con la mano levantado como si hubiera estado a punto de tocar.

-Peleamos por una tontería, ¿Verdad?- dijo Kyoko después de que se miraron a los ojos por casi un minuto, ninguno estaba enojado, solo estaban arrepentidos.

-Si- sonrío levemente.

-Lo siento- dijo Kyoko un poco avergonzada agachando su mirada.

-Ya también lo siento- la envolvió en un cálido abrazo- Tenemos que prometer no pelear por ese tipo de cosas y de preferencia no separarnos tanto en las fiestas.

-Ambas ideas suenan perfectas- sonrío y correspondió el abrazo.

_El punto débil de esta combinación es la tendencia por parte de ambos signos de participar e involucrarse en multitud de actividades, que les puede llevar a dedicar poco tiempo a su relación de pareja lo, que puede producir una relación carente de emoción, romance y amor. Para superar este obstáculo ambos signos tendrán, que esforzarse._

Ahora que Kyoko tenia una enorme cantidad de trabajos, el tiempo para verse y convivir como pareja había disminuido mucho, cansado de esta situación Kuon le propuso a Kyoko el ir a recogerla todos los días a las nueve en punto a menos que alguno de los dos tuviera un llamado de emergencia, su esposa había aceptado gustosa, desde hacia un mes la recogía e iban a comprar las cosas para preparar la cena o iban a algún restaurant.

-¿Como estuvo tu día Kyoko?- se inclino para darle un dulce beso una vez que su esposa se sentó a su lado en el auto.

-Excelente, hoy en el drama que hago con Moko-san estuvimos…- Kuon escuchaba felizmente el monologo que Kyoko decía.

_Los Capricornio suelen ser muy cautelosos con el dinero, y esto también es una ventaja para los Acuario, que tienden a descuidar sus finanzas y no prestar mucha atención a este ámbito de su vida._

-Kuon ya te lo he dicho muchas veces no porque sea el mas caro significa que tiene mejor sabor.

-¿Segura?, Este pollo se ve muy bien.

-Cariño creo que será mejor que yo me encargue de las compras- en ocasiones se preguntaba como es que había sobrevivido antes.

_A los Capricornio les viene bien de vez en cuando un empujón, y a los Acuario les viene bien tener a alguien que les aporte estabilidad._

Ese día Kyoko tenia que grabar el video promocional de Fuwa Sho, aun estaban en el apartamento arreglando los últimos detalles para salir.

-Este día será horrible- dijo Kyoko mientras metía unas cosas a su bolsa.

-Es solo un trabajo mas, ¿Acaso me dirás que tienes miedo?-sabia que esas era las palabras que levantarías el animo de su esposa.

-¡Por supuesto que no!, voy a dar mi mayor esfuerzo como siempre- ambos salieron des departamento rumbo a sus trabajos.

En la tarde justo después de terminar de grabar Kyoko recibió una llamada de Yashiro diciéndole que Kuon había visto a una mujer llamada Tina y después de eso comenzó a sentirse mal así que prácticamente lo obligo a irse a casa. Ese día el no iba poder ir a recogerla así que se apresuro para ir a ver a su esposo cuando entro al departamento lo vio sentado en el sillón observando fijamente sus manos, como si pudiera ver algo que los demás no podían, sin embargo ella sabia que era, el recuerdo de Rick aun en ocasiones lo asaltaba.

-Todo esta bien yo estoy contigo- le susurro Kyoko para después abrazarlo, Kuon se veía como un niño perdido.

No sabían si a los ojos del mundo ellos tenían una buena relacione, pero lo único que les importaba era que juntos se sentían completos.

Fin.

No creo mucho en los signos zodiacales pero cuando pasaron los horóscopos en un programa no pude evitar pensar en ellos.

Si les gusto o lo odiaron déjenme un comentario (me encantan ;D)

Gracias por leer 3:)


End file.
